Revenge
by sparkerius
Summary: When the Five-  team bring down a mob boss and his business they think that the case is over.  Little did they know that they were all being targeted.
1. Chapter 1

Hi All! So I started a new story. Thanks for all the encouragement so far, it really is a confindence booster! So enjoy the next one. Don't really know where its all heading just yet. ..

Revenge

Chapter 1

All four members of the elite Five-0 task force were running through the amusement park late on this particular Saturday evening. They were in search of a group of children that were being used for slave labour by one of the most notorious mob bosses around. The villains had brought the children to the amusement park to hide them from the authorities. Luckily, with some great Intel and persuasive field work, the team were able to track the kids and were closing the case on the mob boss. They ran in different directions all over the park. "I think I've got them." Danny blasted over the radio. The rest of the team ran in Danny's direction. They were all getting ready to enter the building which seemed to be a maintenance building. Danny and Steve stood on either side of the door. Steve gave the nod and Danny kicked the door in. With their weapons drawn each of the team entered into the building, slowly moving through each room before they came upon a small room, it looked like a janitors closet, where they heard some shuffling about. Kono reached the door first. Danny leaned in and opened the door handle to allow Kono to move in first. She was shocked at what was revealed as she scanned the small room. She lowered her weapon. Five innocent faces stared back at her. The children looked thin and ragged. They had obviously been kept locked up for a while. She gestured for one of the children to follow her. As she coaxed the first child out of the small room Steve Danny and Chin all lowered their weapons and looked on as the small children walked out of the room, obviously tired and scared. Kono managed to get all five children to hold onto her as she led them out of the building. Chin had called for an ambulance and child welfare to take care of the children. As Danny and Steve watched Kono walk the children out of the building they stood and stared for a while before speaking.

"Makes me sick, you know?" Danny was especially fed up. He thought of his own daughter and what he would do to anybody that would harm her in that way.

"Yeah, know what you mean. But we've got them now. They'll be safe for now." Steve ran his hand over his face. Relieved that the day was finally over.

The ambulance came and checked on the kids. Most of them were suffering from malnutrition. None of them wanted to leave Kono as she tried to hand them over to the welfare representative.

"Its ok. " She gathered them all around her and was talking to them while on her haunches. " this nice lady over here is going to take you to a nice house with lots of food . Then we are going to try and find where you came from so that you can go home." She smiled sweetly at the children, trying to reassure them. They eventually went, with some reluctance, with the social worker.

"Being the girl kinda sucks sometimes." She expressed her frustration to her teammates.

"Just think Kono, one day you'll have like 10 of your own kids and then you won't have to give them away." Danny was just being mean.

Kono raised an eyebrow at him. "um, how about NO!" They all laughed together.

"Time to head back to the palace." Steve gestured to his team mates.

Back at the office they all freshened up and had a beer or two while chatting about the day's bust. They were so glad it was over. They had not been able to implicate the mob boss's son, but at least they had the big guy. After watching some re-runs of an old football game they decided to call it a night. Each went their own separate way.

Chin got on his motorcycle and headed home. He was enjoying the relaxing feeling of the wind in his hair as he rode home. It had been a long day and he couldn't wait to go to sleep. He had not been paying much attention to his surroundings, if he had, he would have noticed the dark SUV that was following him closely. As he neared his house he started to make a turn, when all of a sudden the SUV sped up. Before he could do anything to avoid the vehicle, it had smashed into the side of him, knocking him and his motorbike sliding across the almost empty road. Chin felt the hard concrete ground as he crashed into it. When he had finally stopped sliding he found that he was too injured to stand. He lifted his head to try and identify the vehicle that had driven into him, but only caught a glimpse of it speeding away. He lay his head back onto the road and closed his eyes.

Danny said goodnight to Grace before she had gone to sleep. He had swung by Rachel's to have the opportunity to see his daughter as once again he was pulled in on a Saturday and had to give up his day with her. He and Rachel were talking outside when they heard a scream coming from Grace's room. Danny ran up the stairs with lightening speed, hoping she had just seen a mouse or something similar. As he entered the room he saw two men in dark clothing that were attempting to pull Grace out of her bed. Grace was hanging onto her bedpost with all her might. "Daddy! Daddy!" Danny grabbed one of the men and tussled him to the ground. The second man, seeing Danny gain control over his partner, ran to the window and escaped the building. Danny kept the captured man on the floor. Rachel ran into the room and grabbed Grace, while Danny cuffed the perpetrator to the bedpost. He took out his cellphone, and while breathing heavily he walked to Grace and gave her a hug and kissed her head. "HPD Dispatch? Yeah, this is Detective Danny Williams. Somebody just tried to Kidnap my daughter. I have one of the men with me. Send a unit."

He bent down to the man he had cuffed. "Who sent you? Why are you trying to take my girl?" The anger was clearly visible in Danny's face.

The assailant raised his eyebrows and smiled at Danny and said one word which sent shivers down Danny's whole body.

"Boom!"

Kono had decided to stop by the gym before she went home. She had done a half hour session before she decided she was tired and would head home. She got into her car and proceeded to drive. She parked her car in the street and was running up the stairs to her apartment building. She lived on the 3rd floor of the building. As she was climbing the steps, a nosey neighbour popped her head out of her door. "Dearie" Kono stopped climbing the stairs and turned back to her neighbour.

"Oh, hi Aunty."

"Are you having electrical problems in your apartment?"

"No, why would you ask that?" She was starting to feel the need to be cautious in the building.

"There were some electrical people in your unit today. They said there was a fault with your lighting."

Kono could sense the danger. "Thanks Aunty. You go back inside now and lock your door, okay?"

The neighbour nodded and quickly locked herself in her flat. Kono started up the stairs, drawing her weapon and checking any corners she came to. She was walking down the corridor of her flat when she noticed her door was slightly ajar. She cautioned slowly towards the door. She was about 2 doors away from hers when she heard a sound that made her heart beat faster and her eyes shoot wide open. She knew that sound. She ducked against the corridor wall. _Beep beep beep._ A huge explosion rocked the whole building. Bits of wall and dust were flying everywhere.

Steve walked into his house and threw his stuff down onto the couch. He walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer, all the while contemplating if he should go for a swim before getting dinner. As he was walking to the back porch he heard a sound from outside. He quickly grabbed his gun which he had put onto the couch and pulled it out it's holster. He slowly etched his way to the porch and noticed a dark figure lurking in the backyard. All of his Navy training kicked in. He went to one of the bedrooms and left the lights off as he peered through the windows to check for any more dark figures. In total he counted three. His phone started ringing. "Danny, now is not the best time."

"Somebody tried to kidnap my daughter, Steve."

Steve realised that the three men outside were part of a scheme to get rid of his team.

"Is she ok?" he was whispering.

"Yeah and I've got one of the guys. HPD is taking him in right now. Why are you whispering?"

"Can't talk right now Danny. Phone Chin and Kono. Tell them to meet at the palace ASAP."

"Steve, what's going on? Are you ok?"

"Send a unit to my house. I've got to go."

He placed the phone back into his pocket and slowly edged towards the front door. He silently opened the door and made his way through the bushes to the back of his house. He crept up on one of the assailants and rendered him unconscious in a matter of seconds. He could see the other two edging their way to the house. They were almost at the back door of his porch. He slowly came out of the bushes and was calm when he spoke to the intruders. "Put your weapon down slowly and lie on the ground." The two men turned in horror. Both of the men pulled turned their weapons on Steve and 2 bullets escaped his gun instantly killing both of them. Steve ran onto the back porch and felt for a pulse in each of the men and took the weapons away from them. He stood on the porch and put his hands on his head, staring around for a minute or two, when he heard a rustling in the bushes on the side of the house. The man he had knocked unconscious made a run for it and was getting into a speeding vehicle. Steve ran to the road and fired two shots at the vehicle, but both of them missed. What had just happened?

He dialled Danny as he heard sirens in the background.

"Danny, are you ok? Is Grace ok?" Danny could hear that he was breathing heavily.

"Fine, we're all fine. What the hell just happened Steve?"

"Three men at my house. Looks like they were going to try take me out."

"Steve, I just got a call from HPD, an ambulance had to take Chin to the hospital, he was knocked over by a car."

"What?" Steve realised that they were being taken out, each one of the team. Fear swept over his body, "Kono?"

"I can't get through to her Steve. I've tried like a gazillion times. No answer. I'm sending a unit there to check on her. Wait.. hold one a sec."

"Danny, what's going on? Danny!" Steve could hear the HPD radio was blaring in the background.

"Um, Steve… there's been an explosion…at Kono's"

Steve's heart was racing in his chest. "I'm on my way over there." He put the phone in his pocket and raced to his house to get his van keys. As quick as lightening he was out of the house and speeding away in his van.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey Everybody. Thanks for the reviews, adds etc! Great responses! I love it! Hope you enjoy chapter 2. Sorry if there are some medical bloopers, but I'm no doctor! Hoping to update again tomorrow!

Disclaimer: (for chapter 1 too.. I forgot) I don't own them!

Chapter 2

Steve raced down the highways on his way to Kono's apartment all the while his mind was occupied with dark thoughts. _Please let her be ok_. He knew she was smart and good in a tough situation. His van stopped with a screech just before the taped off crime scene. He jumped out the van and ran to the steps of the building, flashing his badge at officers that stood in his way. The blue and red lights of emergency vehicles were reflecting on his face as he searched from left to right for her. There was a mass of fire fighters, medics and police officers all over the area. He looked up at the building and saw the damage of the explosion. He gasped at the damage and wondered how she would have escaped. Fire fighters had put out the majority of the blaze and were walking in and out the building. Steve was about to run into the building to find Kono when he heard the sweetest sound to his ears.

"Heya Boss. Looking for me?"

He turned towards the sound of Kono's voice and started to run to where she was seated on the back of an ambulance. The sight of her was amazing. She was dirty from the blast, her hair a rugged mess, but she seemed unharmed. When he reached her he picked her up in his arms and gave her the tightest hug, taking in the feeling of her breathing and her touch on his own skin. Kono was taken by surprise, a good surprise, but a surprise none the less. After a short while she was finding it hard to breathe.

"Boss, if you don't put me down I'm going to have get physical with you." She smiled as he realised that he had been holding her for quite a while and released her till she was standing next to him, pulling her shirt that had lifted in the hug. "Wow, maybe I should get bombed everyday!" She was still smiling.

"You're ok then?" He analysed her body as he asked the question and noticed a cut on her head and her arm was wrapped in gauze. "Your arm?"

"Relax, I'm fine. A little scratch, its nothing, but I might just need to take the day off tomorrow to catch a wave or two." Her face turned serious as she noticed her jokes weren't going down well with her boss. "What's up?"

He took in a deep breath when he realised that she was blissfully unaware of the attacks on each of her team members. "Kono, this wasn't the only attack tonight. Danny…. Somebody tried to kidnap Grace…"

She interrupted him, "What! Is she ok? And Danny and Rachel?"

"They're all fine… except…" He didn't quite know how to tell her about her cousin.

"Except what…oh my god…Chin?" She searched his eyes for answers, but when she didn't get any she started to get impatient with the man standing silently in front of her, "Where is Chin? Steve!"

Steve sighed, "He was driving home on his bike and got hit by a SUV. He's at the hospital now, but he's…. he's in a coma." He felt as though he were informing somebody of a lost loved one. He had never wanted to tell her bad news.

Both of Kono's hands found themselves cupped over her mouth. Tears were flooding her eyes. She blinked to hold them back.

"Come on, I'll take you to the hospital." Steve started to guide her to his van.

On the drive over to the hospital Kono was lost in deep thought. "Who did this to us all? Wait, what happened with you? Are you ok?" She felt bad for not asking earlier.

"I'm ok. There were some guys waiting at my place for me when I got home, but you know me. I don't do uninvited guests." He smirked at her trying to change the mood to a lighter one.

"Good. I'm glad you're ok. What all did you hear about Chin?" She was desperate to know the condition of her cousin and therefore the change of mood never happened.

"Not much. Danny just said he was in a coma. That's all I know. I swear."

She fell silent again. Chin was her closest family member. He had taken her under his wing and was teaching her the ropes at being a cop. He was a brother to her. They all were. Well, almost of all of them. She looked at Steve as he drove the van. He was determined. He had a look of worry and frustration on his face. He had one hand on the steering wheel and the other on his lap, clenched into a fist. He was obviously angry about the event of the night. Her big brown eyes stared for a little while longer until he caught her gazing at him. He said nothing, just gave a small smile. She returned it and stared ahead.

Steve stopped in front of the E.R. doors. He and Kono both hopped out the van and ran through the double doors, Kono in the lead, only to find Danny, Rachel and Grace waiting in the corridor.

"Chin?" Kono asked she ran towards them.

"He's being prepped for surgery. They are going to bring him out any second now." Danny was put both of his hands on her arms. "They haven't told us much at the moment." She bit her lip as she listened to the words.

"Surgery? What surgery? What's wrong with him Danny?" She was shouting a little.

Steve stood behind them, letting Danny do the consoling. He was so much better at it than himself. Just then the doctors started wheeling the gurney with Chin on, out of the ER and they were headed to surgery.

Kono ran to the side of her cousin. "Chin! Can you hear me?" She looked up at the doctor to get an answer to the question. "What's wrong with him?"

"He has had a very bad head injury. There is a little swelling on the brain so we will be taking him to surgery to relieve some of the pressure on his brain."

"Brain surgery?" She looked horrified.

"Not exactly. We are just going to drill into his skull, not his brain. Now I'm sorry ma'am, but we have to get him to surgery right now." He attempted to move the gurney, but Kono held on tightly, not letting the gurney out of her grasp.

"Chin, I'm here ok. You're going to be fine." She took his hand in hers and kissed it. "Chin, Chin!" Steve and Danny had come beside her and held her back as the doctors wheeled away her cousin. "Chin! Stop it! Leave me! I need to be there…" She struggled against her two partners, but eventually calmed down and looked up into Steve's eyes as he held her back. "Steve please, I need to be there for him."

"You can't go in there Kono. We have to wait here. Chin knows we're here."

She rested her head against his chest and sobbed. He was amazed at how when she thought only her own life was in danger she was so full of jokes, yet when her family was involved it was a completely different matter. He held her for a while longer. Eventually the sobs subsided and she lifted her head. She sighed, "Lets get some coffee while we wait."

"That's my girl." He put his arm around her and she leaned into him as they walked towards Danny and Rachel.

Grace ran up to Kono, holding a teddy bear. "Here Kono, you can borrow him if you want. He's good for holding when you're scared."

She smiled at the little girl's selfless gesture as she bent down to her level. "Thanks Grace, but I think I'll be ok for now. You keep hold of him. I might need him later."

Danny and Steve gave each other a look which expressed what they were both feeling. _I hope not!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were waiting for what seemed like forever. Rachel, Danny, Grace and Kono were seated on chairs in the waiting area, while Steve had paced up and down the corridor.

"Ahem." Danny made sure Steve could hear his grunt. He moved his eyeballs in Kono's direction.

Steve stopped pacing and went to sit next to Kono. He took hold of her hand and entwined her fingers in his. She smile at him gratefully. The doctor who had been operating on Chin started to walk towards them. They all stood in unison. Steve and Kono had not released their hands from each other. Kono squeezed his hand tightly before the doctor reached them.

Before any of them could say a word the doctor spoke. "He's doing ok for now. The pressure has been released and we will be monitoring him through the night. We are keeping him in isolation until we can close up the hole, but if all goes well you should be able to see him in a day or two."

Kono let out a stifled breathe. She felt relieved. They all did.

"Your colleague is a fighter."

"Thank you doctor," Kono turned to Steve and hugged him tightly.

"Looks like Kono doesn't need my teddy, mom!" Graces words were so innocent, but for Kono it sent a blush across her cheeks as she pulled away from her boss.

"No babe, it doesn't. Does it?" Danny quirked an eyebrow and had a silly grin on his face.

They all headed for the exit of the building. Kono had first stopped at the nurses' station and made sure that they had her number should there be an emergency and instructed them to call her first.

"What now?" She asked as she rejoined the group.

"I think we are going to need a safe place to hide out for a day or two." Steve put the suggestion forward, "and I think I know where." He bent onto his haunches and spoke to Grace. "How would you like to go to the jungle for a while?"

Grace's eyes went wide. "Really uncle Steve?"

"Yeah, really uncle Steve?" Danny added his comment.

"Yeah, really really!" Steve grabbed a piece of paper from the nurses' station and scribbled an address on it and handed it to Danny. "Meet us there in about an hour."

"That's not so far away. Where are you going to be?"

"In case you forgot, Kono's house blew up. I'm sure she's going to need to do some shopping before we come up there. Plus, we'll need groceries. The place hasn't been used in a while." His tone was matter-of-fact.

"Fine, later." Danny started to walk down the passage with his family, but turned when he got half way. "Hey, you two. Be safe ok?"

They both smiled at him. "You to Danny"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve and Kono decided to go to the supermarket. They were careful to watch for any tails they might have acquired and Steve thoroughly inspected the vehicle before he allowed Kono to get into it.

They had taken a shopping cart and were walking slowly up the aisles of the supermarket, searching for items they might need.

"Didn't quite imagine you as the domestic type boss." Kono was teasing him. He was happy that she was starting to relax a bit.

"Well, I'll have you know that looking after yourself is big priority in the Navy."

"Really?"

"Really , Really." He grinned at her.

"Thanks by the way." She had swiftly changed the subject.

"For what exactly?" Steve was searching for some canned food on the shelves when she asked the question.

"Coming to get me today." She seemed shy. He turned towards her, still holding onto the shopping cart.

"I told you once before. We're a team and we'll always protect each other." He started to smile again, "And besides, I knew that if I didn't, you'd probably kick my ass."

"aaah… you're a fast learner! I like!" She bumped his shoulder and walked ahead of him, looking back as she turned into the next isle. Steve smiled to himself, shook his head and followed her.

They shopped a little more. Kono picked up some basic clothes from the clothing department and some other essentials and met up with Steve at the checkout. Before getting in the van, Steve once again did a thorough check of it and they drove off to their new home for the next couple of days.

Xxxxxx

The drive to the hideout was not a long one. It took about twenty minutes to get there. Kono had been deep in thought the whole way there. She was trying to figure out who would have done this. Out of the blue she started rattling off her theories to her boss.

"So, I'm thinking this had to be Marcelo's son. He must want revenge."

Steve smiled at her. Kono was puzzled.

"What? Did I say something?"

"Nah, you are just so damn determined." He couldn't help but smile again.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed I've got a little bit of time on my hands and we don't want to be hiding out forever you know." She gave a satisfied smile to her boss.

"yeah, I agree with you anyway." He was trying not to focus on the aspects of her personality that made him attracted to her. "We've just got to try and get a case against him now."

"I'm sure Danny has some creative way of doing that. Chin would've." She suddenly looked sad.

"Chin is going to be ok Kono. You heard the doc right?"

"I know, it's just so frustrating. I wish there was more I could do."

"Give it time. I'm sure we are going to be busy doing a lot for the next couple of days."

She smiled at the thought of putting a case together against Marcelo's son.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi All! So here's my next chapter, its leading us to some more action! Hope you enjoy! Thanks again for the reviews and adds etc! This is a bit of a longer chapter so put your reading glasses on!

Disclaimer: I don't own them!

Chapter 3

The 'safe house' was nestled against the jungle. Kono couldn't help admire how cosy it looked. There was a obviously a fire going inside, she could see the smoke billowing out of the chimney and found herself longing to sit in front of it and get cosy. She felt more relaxed now that she knew Chin was going to be ok, even though she still felt guilty for not being able to sit with him while he was in the hospital. She decided that he would understand and that she needed to focus on finding the guys who attacked them all.

"Looks like Danny's gotten comfortable." She unloaded the groceries from the truck with the help of Steve. She winced when she picked up a grocery bag with her bandaged arm. Steve quickly took the bag away from her. She smiled at him in appreciation. Danny came out and assisted the two with the load.

"Well.. how long are we staying here exactly?" He mocked the copious amounts of grocery bags in the van.

"You can never be too prepared, Danno."

"yeah, yeah. Kono, are you ok? What happened with your arm?" He had forgotten to ask the question at the hospital.

"Yeah, I'm good. Its just a scratch, but the EMT was adamant that I put a bandage on it." Steve and Danny gave each other a look when she finished her sentence, but decided to leave it be.

They all walked into the house and set the bags in the kitchen. Kono sorted through the groceries and gathered all her newly purchased belongings.

"Ok, so where is my room?"

"Well Rachel, Grace and I have taken the rooms on the east side of the house, you and macho man over there can take the ones on the west side of the house."

"Ok. I'm gonna take a shower and I'll see you guys in a bit." Kono disappeared into one of the bedrooms at the end of the corridor.

"She really okay?" Danny was obviously worried about his rookie.

"She's tough. She's eager to take down whoever did this to us. I don't think she wants us to fuss too much. You know how she is."

"She's not the only one eager to hurt somebody."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the gang was sitting in the lounge area, watching a movie with Grace. Steve had been concentrating on the noises he could hear from Kono's room. He had heard her start the shower, and then it stopped. She had been fumbling around in the room for a while, but now there was silence. Too much silence for Steve's liking. He slowly got up and walked towards her bedroom. He gently knocked on the door.

"Kono?"

"Yeah."

"You ok?"

"Yeah," she sounded frustrated, "I'll be out in a sec." She let out another moan of frustration.

"Can I come in?"

She sighed in defeat. "yeah."

Steve grinned when he saw the rookie all wrapped up in gauze.

"What are you doing or at least trying to do?"

She did not look impressed with his teasing. "I am trying to re-wrap my arm, but it keeps coming loose when I re-tie it." She pulled her tongue out at him.

"Let me help you." He eventually stopped laughing at her and sat down on the bed next to her. Gently, he unwrapped the tangled mess that was the bandages on her arm. He gasped when he saw her injury and gave her a stern look. Her arm had a long cut on it. The EMT had stitched it up, but it was clearly visible how deep it had been. "I thought you said it was nothing." She looked away from his gaze.

"Compared to everything else that's going on, its nothing."

Steve ignored the comment and started to redress the wound. Her skin was so soft to the touch that Steve had to stop himself from tracing her arm with his finger. Kono could feel his breathe on her and her heart was beginning to race. She admired the way he concentrated so hard on her dressing, making sure it was perfect and that there were no loose ends that would unravel. The crease lines on his face when he concentrated were so faint, but she could tell he was deep in thought and decided that she wouldn't address his concern. She stared at him until he glanced up at her watching him, when she quickly looked away.

"Another one of my SEAL techniques" he smiled, fully aware that she had been staring at him.

"Very impressive, McGarrett." She was flirting and she knew it. A blush appeared on her cheeks. Steve responded with a lift of the eyebrow.

"There we go. That should hold for a while." He traced his finger from her elbow to her hand and held it in his grip as he stood. She stared up at him, wanting him to pick her up in his arms and embrace her. Instead, the SEAL slowly lifted her off the bed by her hand and brought that hand to his lips and kissed it.

"I'm glad you're ok."

"Me too." Kono realised her words and attempted to correct them. "you, me too, I'm glad you are ok too." She blushed and rolled her eyes at her own clumsiness. The commander gave a small smile that would have brought any woman to her knees. He loved it that she could fumble over her words in front of him. He must have been having an effect on her.

"Lets go watch the movie with the rest of the gang." He raised his eyebrow and the motion sent shivers down Kono's entire body again.

XXXXXX

Steve and Kono sat on two separate single seater couches on opposite sides of the room. Danny, Rachel and Grace sat together on the three seater. They were watching Finding Nemo, for Grace's sake. Every now and then Kono would let out a giggle at the movie as she shovelled popcorn into her mouth. Steve was glad that she was a little more relaxed. He had to drag his eyes off of her every now and then to avoid Danny noticing his stares. Danny wasn't fooled by the feeble attempt. He tapped Rachel on the shoulder and nodded his head towards Steve and then moved his eyes towards Kono. Rachel playfully shoved Danny's shoulders in an instruction for him to leave them be. Soon after the movie ended.

"Ok then," Danny started to get off of the couch and picked up his sleeping daughter in his arms. "We're off to bed. Goodnight you two."

Kono had her back leaning on one side of the couch and her legs draped over the other side. She bent her head backwards. "Night guys."

"Yeah, night." Steve sat up in the chair and rested his elbows on his knees, his hands dangling between them.

Steve and Kono watched as Danny and Rachel walked down the corridor. They both thought of how happy they were that Danny was at peace and that Grace was safe with him.

"Another movie?" Kono didn't want to go to bed, not just yet.

"Nah, I think its time we all hit the sack. You included."

"Oh wow, yes dad." She teased as she got up from the chair. She walked down the corridor and paused before she turned towards Steve who had been walking behind her. She tucked her hair behind her ear. "Night Steve."

He paused at the entrance to his quarters and stared at her for a few seconds before replying. "Night Kono."

She quickly disappeared into her room and shut the door. He stood watching the closed door for a few seconds longer, hoping she would open it again. When she didn't he walked into his room and closed the door.

Little did he know that Kono was leaning against the back of the bedroom door, listening to see if he had actually gone into his room. She had wanted him to knock on her door and talk to her for a while, but she thought that he must have been too tired.

Xxxxx

Steve was woken up by a noise in the kitchen. He was positive that he had then heard the front door close. He quickly slid on his pants and shirt and tucked his gun into the side of his belt. Slowly opening the door, he looked towards Kono's room and saw the door slightly ajar. While surveying the corridor he walked up to her door and peered in. Her bed was empty. He moved towards the kitchen and saw nobody in sight. He went towards the front door and walked outside. The moon was full and it lit the area around the house well. He scouted around to see if he could see her. He couldn't. He walked a little further out to the front area of the house and noticed a flashlight moving away from him into a wooded area. He pulled out his weapon and slowly started to stalk the figure walking up a steep, bushy hill. Steve followed closely behind, but lost the flash light when he neared the top of the hill. He walked forward and started to look in all directions.

"Are you following me?"

Steve jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Jeez Kono! You want to get yourself killed?" He let himself calm down for a few moments. " What are you doing out here, alone?"

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk and check the place out." She seemed timid at first, but soon the fire returned to her voice. " Why are you prancing around in the middle of the night?"

"I heard noises and decided to investigate. You shouldn't be walking around on your own you know. What if somebody had been watching us, what if they are still?"

"Then I would have given you a heads up, wouldn't I?" She was being extremely cocky, obviously not liking being told what to do.

Steve breathed in heavily, putting both hands on his head, then eventually letting them fall to his side. "Whats up? Why aren't you inside?" He seemed more at ease now.

Kono backed down aswell. " I've got too much on my mind. Normally I would just go surfing, but that's really not an option here."

He walked towards her and sat at her feet, grabbing her wrist and gently pulling her to sit next to him. She sat willingly. "What's going on up there?" He pointed to her head.

"Too much for you SEAL brain to comprehend." She smiled a little. He merely raised an eyebrow and pulled a face at her. She was still being defensive.

"I just…I hate being here and Chin is lying there in hospital, all alone." Her face had taken on a serious look, like she was fighting a inner battle.

"Kono, its safer for us…and for Chin, for us to be away from him. He'll understand. The last thing he would want is for you to be in danger while he can't do anything to protect you."

"Why do you guys always think I need protection? I might not be as experienced as you guys, but I think I've got myself covered." The question had obviously been bugging her for a while and the frustration of it showed.

"Kono, we don't want to protect you because we think you're weak. We want to protect you coz…we love you." Her eyes softened at the words. Steve took advantage of the ease in tension. "So now will you let us play Rambo for you for a while?"

She smiled at him and shoved his shoulder with her own. "You guys are a pain in the ass sometimes." She paused, still smiling, "A pain I would love to endure for the rest of my life though." To her surprise, Steve wrapped his arm around her neck and brought her head closer to himself. He kissed the top of her head and sighed.

"I would be happy to oblige. Now can we go back to the house."

"Suppose"

Steve stood up first and helped Kono stand. He allowed her to walk ahead of him and kept his hand at her back the whole way back to the house.

When they entered the house they were careful to be as quiet as they could as to not wake Danny. Kono paused as she entered the lounge. "you go ahead, I'm gonna put on another movie." She didn't want to sleep. She wasn't sure if it was because she was anxious or worried or afraid something would happen. She just knew that sleep was not going to come to her easily.

"Kono" Steve tilted his head a little as he said her name and walked towards her. She looked up at him as he spoke. The moon lighting his face beautifully. "Everything is going to be ok, you know that right?" He put both his hands on her upper arms. She felt better with his touch, but the look of worry did not escape her face. She shrugged her shoulders because she was too afraid to speak in case tears started falling down her face. Steve slid his one hand down her arm and grabbed her hand, turned around and started to pull her along with him down the corridor. She went along with him willingly. Her heart started to beat faster as he opened his bedroom door and ushered her in. She stood still for a few moments, not knowing what she was doing in his room.

"Come on, we're going to sleep." He walked towards the bed, took off his pants. Kono stared at the man in his boxers in the bed.

"Steve…"

"We're going to sleep. Nothing else. Just sleep." He reassured her.

She slowly walked towards the bed and sat on its edge. She pulled the pants that she had put over her sleep shorts off and climbed into the bed next to him. She was staring at the ceiling for a while, they both were. It seemed as though the whole day had finally caught up with her. A silent tear fell down her cheek. She blinked furiously, trying to stop the tears from falling. Steve turned his head towards her as he felt her suck in a quick breathe. "Hey." He shifted himself so the he was leaning over her. He stared into her tear soaked eyes for a long moment and moved his arm under her neck and around her shoulders. She leaned into him and rested her head on his chest. This is how they slept the whole night.

When morning came Kono could hear Danny and Rachel fussing about in the kitchen. She suddenly remembered where she was. A tight arm was wrapped around her and her head was moving with Steve's chest as he breathed. She tensed and shifted her weight, looking up at his face. What a beautiful face. She was so grateful that he had allowed her to sleep next to him. The safety she had felt had allowed her to fall asleep quickly. He stirred, almost as if he could feel her watching him, and opened his eyes. Looking down at her he smiled. "Morning."

"Hey."

"How did you sleep?"

"Good" She loved the sleepy look about him and his bed hair made him look even more adorable.

"Suppose we best get up."

"Danny and Rachel are awake, so you better go out first. I'll try and sneak out after you."

He smiled a broad grin. " Making sure the parents don't catch us?"

She giggled in response. " Something like that."

Steve lifted himself out of the bed. Kono missed the warmth of his hold as he got up. He put on his clothes and sat on the end of the bed and stared at her for a moment before rising and opening the door and heading towards the kitchen.

"Morning Danno, Rachel." He was surprisingly fresh.

"Steve, pancakes?" Rachel lifted a plate of pancakes in offering to the man.

"Sounds great. Where's Grace?"

"She is fiddling around in the room. Decided she wanted to go for a hike today so she is putting together a hiking outfit." Danny didn't look so enthusiastic. Out the corner of his eye he saw Kono move from Steve's bedroom to her own. He turned his head quickly in her direction. "Excuse me missy." He looked shocked. "Whats going on here?" he pointed the spatula at Steve and Kono. Kono retreated into her room as fast as possible. Danny sent Steve a confused look.

"Nothing Danno."

"What do you mean nothing? Obviously her bed was empty last night?"

"Yes Danno, but not what you think. She couldn't sleep and for her safety I made her sleep in my room."

"Oh. Her safety? Right." Danny lifted his head as if knowing what Steve meant.

"Danny."

Just then Kono slipped out of her room and walked into the kitchen, looking a little embarrassed.

"All I'm saying is not in front of my kid people." He grinned at them both.

Kono blushed. "Danny." She turned to Rachel. "Hi Rachel, need some help because I see Danny is too busy butting his nose in other people's business." He held his hands up in surrender. Steve smiled at Kono's humour.

"If you could set the table, I think we are almost done with the cooking." She gave Kono a sympathetic smile and was hoping that her change of subject would help her out.

Danny dropped the subject, but was still smiling in disbelief to himself. They all had breakfast and Steve announced that he would be going to the palace to get some files to try and figure out where the attacks on them had come from.

After breakfast Steve headed to his vehicle. He and Danny had decided to go together. Kono walked after Steve, not knowing that Danny would be the one to accompany him to the palace.

"I'm coming with you."

'Kono, you need to stay here with Rachel and Grace. Danny and I will go and be back in about an hour."

She started to look almost angry. "I need to go see my cousin Steve."

He leaned his back against his van and was trying to speak gently to her and be understanding of her emotions. "Its not safe Kono. I'll call the hospital from the palace and find out how he is doing."

"I need to know for myself." The anger in her voice was still present. She looked away and rolled her eyes in frustration.

"I know you want to see him or talk to him Kono, but please don't call him. We don't know if they are tracking our phones. I will call from the palace and get a detailed report on how he is. We'll be an hour tops. Please Kono."

She shook her head to herself, "Fine." She walked away from the van and into the house. Steve stood against his van as Danny walked towards him.

"Whats up with her?" Danny pointed his thumb in her direction.

"Just pissed she can't talk to Chin." Danny nodded knowingly at the words. They both got into the van and drove away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

AT the palace they sorted through their files, trying to figure out what was relevant. They loaded a box full of files into the van. Steve went into his office and dialled the hospital. The doctor had told him that Chin was doing better and had woken in the night, but they had sedated him and were letting him sleep it off for a while. The swelling had subsided and the pressure on his brain was now minimal. Steve was happy about the news and sighed in relief. He would be awake tomorrow and they would all be able to see him then.

As they were leaving the building Steve's phone rang. He looked at the caller identity and gave and irritated sigh. Why was she phoning him? He had told her not to use her cell.

"Kono, I thought I told…"He was cut off by heavy breathing and her saying his name in a way that made his heart begin to race.

"Steve.."

"Whats wrong?"

The breathing was heavy as if she were running, "They found us Steve, we're going into the jungle now."

His face fell when he heard the words and he motioned to Danny to head to the van faster. "You guys all ok?"

"Yeah, we're good…for now. You might want to hurry though, there are quite a few of them. Maybe 10?"

Danny grabbed the phone from Steve. "Kono. Are Rachel and Grace ok?"

"Yeah Danny they're ok."

"Look after them, please Kono. They're my family."

"I will Danny, I promise. Just hurry and help me out a bit okay?" She sounded like she had stopped running. "I've got to go. Call me when you get here." The line went dead and Danny held the phone to his head as Steve pulled out of the parking lot, speeding down the highway.

XXX


	4. Chapter 4

Hi All! Next chapter it is then! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own!

Chapter 4

Rachel had been getting Grace ready for their planned hike. Kono had been packing a backpack when they heard a car pull up.

"Well that was fast," Rachel walked to the window and her eyes became wide when she saw three white sedans park at the end of the driveway, a mass of men pouring out of them, all dressed in black. 'Kono."

Kono jogged to the window, realising they had been found. She quickly finished packing the backpack and told Rachel to make sure Grace was ready to run. She scouted the area at the back door and let Rachel and Grace run ahead of her as she guarded them from the rear. She motioned for them to go into the jungle. Rachel was shaking with worry and Kono knew that she had to be strong for her and Grace. Once clear of the house, she took out her cellphone and called Steve.

She could hear how worried Danny's voice was and was determined to look after his family. Danny would do it for her. She had reached the top of the hill and was looking for an area where they could hide. On the next mountain was what looked like a cave of some sorts. She decided that was where they would go. She looked back towards the house and saw the armed men entering the house. She made sure they could not see her as she peered on at them. They were dumb folded when they couldn't find them inside the house and were now searching the area around the house. Kono decided it was time to leave. She guided Rachel and Grace through the bushy terrain and they headed for the cave. Once they had gotten there Kono told them to go inside and not make a sound and not to light a fire or a torch for a while. She left the backpack and her gun with Rachel, just taking one water bottle with her.

"Don't come out until I call you, ok? I'm going to see what I can do about leading them away from you."

Rachel nodded in agreement. She was obviously frightened for her daughter. Kono left to check and see what the men were doing. She stalked through the rough terrain and noticed 2 men walking up the hill towards her. She knew they must be on the trail. They were going a lot faster than the ladies had been. She knew she needed to distract the men. She tore off a piece of her shirt and made it look like it got torn on a tree and then she started running away from them, coughing as she went so that they would hear her. It worked, the two men radioed the others to follow the sounds that Kono was making. She was running, as fast as she could. Her breathe heavy and her thoughts were that of hope that she had gotten them away from Rachel and Grace.

Steve and Danny had their weapons drawn as they approached the house. They had parked the van a few hundred feet away to avoid being seen. There were two men guarding the parked cars. Danny went to the right, Steve to the left. Each one gaining the upper hand on the man they jumped. They took their guns and radios and cuffed them to one of the cars.

"Two down, eight to go." Danny was on a mission. He was furious that his daughter was a target again.

"Come on," Steve stalked towards the house, where another perp was in the building.

Danny stepped in front of the man and Steve behind him.

"Looking for something?" Danny aimed his weapon at the man.

The man turned, looking to run away, but Steve had his weapon pointed at the man from behind. They tied him up to a pole outside the house.

"Where to now?" Danny needed to know where his daughter was.

"I'm going to call Kono. "

Xxxx

Kono was running as fast as she could, branches and leaves scratching her skin as she did. "Damn they're quick." The two men behind her were catching up. She darted left, then right in an attempt to loose them. It wasn't working. She wondered if they were ever boy scouts. Her phone rang. She stopped and pulled it out of her jeans pocket.

"Kono." He could hear her heavy breathing on the phone. It sounded like she was moving.

She had started to run again. " Steve." The signal was not strong and she was finding it difficult to hear him. "Rachel and Grace are in a cave about 2 miles from the house, North, I gave them.. gun." She was finding it very hard to talk and run at the same time.

"Where are you? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, had to distract them. No way I could take all of them. Headed…" she stopped and grabbed some water from the bottle she had been carrying. "North East. I got to put the phone down, otherwise I might be in some trouble soon."

"I'm coming for you Kono. We're going to get Rachel and Grace and then we're coming for you." In hesitation he ended the call. "Danny, lets go. Rachel and Grace are in a cave. I think I know which one."

Danny had not needed him to ask twice. They ran through the back door and up the mountain side in the direction of the cave. Once they had almost reached it they stalked through the bushes, scouting for perps. Two were headed towards the cave. Danny and Steve jumped from the bushes and pointed their weapons at the men.

"You better stop right now. Five-0"

The two men ignored Steve's words and pointed their weapons at Danny and Steve. They didn't hesitate and fired on the perps, killing both instantly. They etched closer to them and took their weapons.

"Rach, Gracie!" Danny ran to the entrance of the cave.

"Danno!" Gracie ran into her fathers arms. He kissed her over and over again. Rachel soon joined them and all three embraced each other. Steve was relieved but knew he needed to find Kono.

"Rachel, where is Kono?"

"She ran that way, said something about leading them away from us. She gave me this." Rachel handed the gun to Steve. "and this" giving him the backpack as well.

"Danny, stay with your family, I'm going to get Kono." He was worried that she was running around in the jungle with no supplies.

"Yeah, don't worry about us. Go." Danny didn't want to anything to happen to his friend and the lady that saved his family.

Steve headed off into the jungle, desperate to find her. He knew she couldn't keep running for long. The way she had sounded on the phone, she was obviously getting tired. God knows how long she had been running for. He ran as fast as he could through the bushes, looking for signs of her.

Kono was panting by the time she reached a small stream. She knew she need to follow it to be able to loose the two men who were now only minutes behind her. She heard two gunshots. She turned towards the noise. _Grace!_ She hoped to God it was Steve and Danny firing and not Rachel. She took out her cell and swore when she saw that she had no signal. What would Steve do? She decided to head up stream, the run would be more difficult, but maybe she could get signal a little higher up. She winced at her arm. The wound had started bleeding and the gauze was now becoming blood soaked. _If only I had the backpack! _. She took two more sips of water from the bottle and started to head up stream. He legs were beginning to shake from fatigue. She would look back every now and then, wondering if Rachel and Grace were safe, if Danny and Steve were there by now and how Chin was. She felt so alone and singled out.

Steve ran past a tree and stopped and turned to investigate it as he noticed a small piece of blue cloth. She had definitely gone this way. It was about midday now and the sun was hot. Thoughts of her getting heatstroke or dehydrated came to mind. It only made him run faster. He comforted himself with the thought of her being a highly intelligent rookie. He knew she would find a way out of this. She always found a way out of a difficult situation. He had seen it multiple times before, but with so many men looking for her it would be difficult.

Kono had been running for about half an hour now. She was exhausted. She needed to rest. She had no way of defending herself if they found her. She looked around for some place to hide, hoping that her plan to throw them off had worked. She spotted a thick mass of bushes with a gap in the middle. She decided she would hide there for now until she could figure out a way to take down the two men that had been following her. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on them. Trying to capture her own breath. Her shoulders moving up and down as she inhaled and exhaled. She heard the bushes move nearby. She closed her mouth and tried to hold her breath or at least only breathe through her nose. She looked around, nothing. Moving was not an option, it would surely give away her position. Footsteps on the jungle floor were heading hear way. She swallowed and waited patiently for them to come into her vision. Two sets of legs passed her. They hadn't seemed to have seen her so she waited for a couple of minutes until the sound of their foot steps were disappearing into the jungle. She stood up and brushed the leaves off of herself. She peered in the direction the two men had headed and did not see them in sight, so she started to head back down the hill. Her phone rang. As it did so a look of fright took over her face. They had surely heard that. She answered at the same time started running down the hill, knowing she would be followed soon.

"Yeah."

"Kono?"

"Chin?" She stopped running. Was it really him? "You're awake?"

"hey! Yeah, but they are going to sedate me in a few minutes again. I managed to con them into letting me call you. Are you ok?" He had noticed her heavy breath.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just taking a run. I'm so happy to hear your voice." She didn't want to worry her cousin, but she knew she needed to start running again soon.

"Great. So you'll come see me soon?"

"Yeah, soon." She felt as though she were lying to him. Tears were forming in her eyes. She closed them at the thought of never seeing him again. Fatigue was starting to get the better of her. "I've got to go Cuz, I'll speak to you soon. Aloha."

"Aloha little one." She ended the call, crouched onto her haunches and held the phone to her forehead. Tears were streaming down her face.

She wiped the tears off of her cheeks and started down the hill again, only to be surprised at what lay ahead of her. Three more men. She hid behind a tree. She was practically surrounded. Two behind her and three in front. _Where were the others? I can probably take 3 of them. _She was being optimistic, she knew she was tired and they were armed. She glanced at her blood soaked arm. How she wished that Steve was here. He would know what to do, being a Navy SEAL and all. He would get her out of this. He would redress the wound. She smiled at herself remembering the night before. He wouldn't be moping around hoping for others to save him. She inhaled deeply and was trying to work out a game plan. She noticed a area to her left where the jungle became thicker. She need to head that way. Wait. She had cell service! She took her cell out of her pocket and dialled Steve.

"Kono. Where are you?"

She whispered. "Somewhere up stream."

"Are you ok?" He was almost at the stream and a glimmer of hope filled his eyes.

She paused at his question. "I'm good for now, not sure how much longer though. Kinda got myself in a corner now. Only a matter a time before they catch up with me. How are Rachel and Grace?"

"They're fine. Danny's with them. How many of them Kono?"

"Five I have seen, but I can't be sure."

"Ok. Kono, you need to go into the thickest bush you can. They're probably bigger than you so they'll have a difficult time getting through. I'll call you in a bit, once I've taken care of one or two of them."

"Steve?"

"Yeah"

"Remember what I said about not needing you guys to protect me all the time?"

He stopped running and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger as he answered her. "Yeah. I remember."

"I retract that statement now."

"Prove me wrong Kono."

One of the men had spotted her. He fired two shots at the tree she was hiding behind.

"Kono." 

"Hurry Steve." He had never heard her sound so vulnerable in all the time he had known her.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Everybody! Another Chapter done and dusted! Thanks for all the adds, alerts etc. You guys are amazing! Please enjoy the next chapter! There might even be another one added today! Crossing my fingers! Cheers

Disclaimer: I don't own!

Chapter 5

Kono ran towards the bushes infront of her, hoping that the tree she had been hiding behind would still offer her some cover. She reached the bushes. As she entered the thick jungle she felt a stinging sensation in her right thigh. She had been grazed by a bullet. She wanted to sit down and hold her leg in agony, but she knew it would be the end of her. She carried on moving forward, hopping as fast as she could. She was being scratched by bushes and her clothes were getting caught on them as she scurried through them. She heard the men behind her, Steve was right, they were struggling to get to her. She found a boulder and hid behind it to avoid being hit by another bullet.

Steve heard the gunfire and picked up the pace towards the direction it was coming from. He stalked upon the men when he got closer. He asked no questions and didn't bother to announce himself. He shot the three men that were still in the clearing. He headed towards the area that they had been aiming at. He decided to go around the opening they had made into the thick bush. He stalked from the left hand side, careful to not give away his position.

Kono was in agony. She knew that she needed to get up and run, but she just couldn't fight the urge to rest anymore. Her wound on her arm was bleeding and her leg as well. She was starting to feel weak. Her heart was racing from all the adrenaline going through her body. She heard a footstep next to her and picked up a rock, the only defence she had. She was about to launch the rock in the direction of the assailant when she noticed the colour of his shirt was different to the others. It was blue. _Blue like Steve was wearing this morning._

"Steve?" She whispered, still unsure. He turned in her direction and lifted his head in relief. He crouched at her side and held his hand to her face.

"See, I knew you didn't really need us." He put his forehead to hers, closed his eyes and said a thank you prayer to whoever was listening.

"Rachel, Grace?"

"They are ok. You did good."

She smiled, but soon it turned into a reaction to pain. She was beginning to feel light headed. "Kono. Stay here. I'm going to end this, then I'll come back and we'll go visit Chin, Okay?" She nodded, too scared to speak in fear that her words would come out shaky.

Steve knew that she was in terrible pain. She would never normally stay seated if she could help it. She was bleeding, a lot. He needed to get her out of these woods, but first he would have to take care of the last two man hunters. He slowly stalked the bushes, finding one of the men tangled in a large bush. He was struggling to break free from its branches. Steve creeped up behind the man and shoved his gun into his back.

"You messed with the wrong team buddy." His voice was cold. He took out rope that he had in the backpack and tied the man up to a sturdy tree. He heard a twig snap behind him. Turning quickly he saw a man standing directly behind him, gun pointed in his direction. He was too far away from the man to attempt any assault. The perp lifted his weapon to fire, but fell to the ground as a rock struck him on the back of the head. _Kono._ She had stepped behind the man and rendered him unconscious. She smiled, then her legs buckled and she fell to a kneeling position. Steve ran to her side and made her sit down. He quickly tied the man up along with his partner and proceeded to take care of Kono. He was concentrating hard on making sure that she was well taken care of. He slowly wrapped a bandage around her leg to stop any excess bleeding. She looked tired. He felt so proud of her in that moment. She had risked her own life to save the lives of her partners' family. He smiled to himself thinking of her bravery.

"What you smiling about?" She was beginning to relax again now that all the men had been taken care of.

"You." His grin got wider.

"How so?" She was eager to know his thoughts on her.

"You're like…like Superwoman." She laughed at his response.

"Really? Superwoman? How do you come to that conclusion?"

"Well, you flew through the jungle." She giggled again. "You saved the family in distress and you rescued Superman." She was laughing by the end of his sentence.

"Ok. I won't argue. Only because superwoman needs a doctor."

He lifted her chin with one finger and held a waterbottle to her lips as he guided her to drink from it. She closed her eyes. Steve stared on as she was obviously refreshed by the cool liquid running down her throat. He slowly took the water bottle away and she sighed as she felt better. She opened her eyes to find his staring back at her. He slowly leaned into her and kissed her gently on the lips. Her eyes closed again, she seemed to be getting just as much relief from his kiss as she had from the water. The kiss was slow and short, giving just enough to make her long for more. There it was again, that smile that would bring any woman crumbling to her knees. He wasted no time and lifted her to her feet, not sure whether he had done the right thing. He lifted her good arm and wrapped it around his neck and lifted her off of her feet to carry her out of the thick bushes.

It took them a while, but they eventually made it to the house. As Steve walked through the bushes surrounding the house and made his way into the front area of the yard he saw blue flashing lights and was relieved that HPD had arrived to assist with the men in the jungle. He carried Kono for as long as he could, but his arms had grown tired and she could feel it. "You can put me down now superman." She had given him the same command a few times on the journey back to the house, but he had refused, instead resting every now and then. He obeyed her command this time and gently placed her feet on the ground, still holding onto her waist, her arm rested on his shoulder for support. They saw Danny, Rachel and Grace near one of the squad cars. Grace noticed them first. She ran in Kono's direction, wrapping her arms around her legs before Steve could stop her. Kono groaned at the painful sensation that occurred as Grace collided with her leg. Steve wanted to hold Grace back, but Kono shook her head at him to stop him from doing so. He admired the woman standing beside him.

"Kono. You're okay!" Grace was excited.

"Yeah Gracie, I'm good." She smiled down at her.

Danny was walking towards them. He said nothing, but Kono and Steve could see the emotion on his face. He gently wrapped his arms around her as Grace had let go and held Kono for a few moments. He whispered in her ear.

"Thank you Kono. I owe you my life."

She almost started crying at his words, but fought back the tears that were forming in her eyes. "No you don't, but I'm not going to turn down some pizza." She was not one for emotion and avoided it, especially when around the guys.

"For a year!" He smiled at her.

Rachel embraced her next. "Thank you Kono. Thank you for risking your life for us."

"I'm just so glad you guys aren't hurt."

Steve stepped in when he saw the shimmering in Kono's eyes. "Ok, the lady needs to see the medic." He ushered her towards the ambulance parked in the driveway.

The paramedic addressed her wounds while Steve and Danny questioned men they had cuffed to the vehicles earlier. They weren't being co-operative. They were obviously scared or extremely loyal to the person who hired them. They were getting nowhere and the irritation was beginning to show.

They gathered their belongings from the house and headed back to the palace under escort of HPD. Kono had once again gone with Steve, while Danny, Rachel and Grace were in the camaro behind them. Kono's wounds had been re-stitched and re-dressed by the paramedic. She had put on a pair of shorts to allow the man to work on her leg. She felt awkward on the drive back to the palace, remembering the kiss that Steve had given her in the jungle. _Was it the adrenaline rush?_ She hoped not. She laid her head back onto the headrest and breathed in deeply to attempt at getting rid of the stress that she found was knotting in her shoulders. Her movements were not unnoticed by the Navy SEAL. "You feeling okay?"

"I'm good. You can stop asking now." She smirked.

"Hey, don't shoot a guy down for caring."

Her head slowly lifted from its resting position and she stared intently at the man driving the van. He was obviously worried. Not being able to pin point the man responsible for all the attacks on his team was noticeably taking effect on him. She could see that he felt responsible. She knew how his mind was working, hers would do the same.

"We're going to get him soon."

He looked surprised at her words. "It hasn't been good enough Kono. I should have seen this coming. They're monsters, obviously they would do anything to destroy the case against them."

'Steve, lets pretend I'm you for a second." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Hear me out. This is where you normally take the lead, find a clue, take the bad guy down and get the…" She stopped the words before they came out.

He looked at her curiously, "..girl I believe you were going to say."

She tried to downplay the words. "Well, in this case there is no girl, so you will have to settle for the warm and fuzzy feeling of being able to save the world."

He decided to take her on. "That's a shame coz I think the girl was kind of hot in this story." He stared ahead of him, yet still noticed the blush that swept across her face. She felt the tension rising in the van and decided to end it before she said something she would regret later. "Anyway, what I was trying to say is that we're going to get him and we will do it soon."

"Yeah ok." He knew the flirtatious moment had gone, but still relished in his victory over her in the conversation.

Xxxxxxxx

They gathered at the palace. It was now early in the evening and the sun had began to set. They were all exhausted from the long day. They all took turns to have showers and had decided to stay in the palace that night. It seemed the safest place to be. Steve gave up his couch and moved it into Danny's office for Rachel and Grace to sleep on. While Rachel and Grace got cleaned up the three team members gathered around their evidence table to work on the case.

"There must be something we missed." Steve was anxious to end the rat race that they had been stuck in.

"What about money trails. There must be something linking all of these men to Marcelo's son." Kono was searching through a document.

"Aaargh." Steve and Kono both looked up at Danny. "I'm so tired of being shot at and my family being at risk." He lifted his hands onto his head in frustration. "I'm sorry guys, I'm just so aaarghh…" he let out another moan of frustration.

"Danny, we will find a way to get him. I promise." Kono stared at her boss as he made the commitment to Danny. She hoped that he was right and that this could all be resolved soon. She was tired of running, of trying to figure out where to go, who to hide and who would be next. A sickening thought ran through her mind. Chin. Why hadn't she thought of it sooner. She scratched through one of the men's financials that she had been looking at. She stood as she pointed to some figures on the report.

"Six deposits from an off shore bank account into this man's account. Six deposits for six people." Her two partners seemed to be calculating in their heads. She didn't have time for them to do the sums. "The five of us… and Chin."

She stood up and ran for the glass doors. Steve grabbed the camaro keys started to run with her.

"Danny, you stay here with Rachel and Grace. We'll go to Chin." He ran down the stairs following Kono who was running as fast as she could with her hurt leg.

Xxx

Kono ran in through the emergency doors alongside Steve. Soon he was ahead of her and ran to the nurses' desk asking where Chin's room was. She pointed him in the direction. "There's a doctor with him now though." Kono's heart sank.

Steve made it to the room just as the impostor was about to inject a Chin's IV with something. He wasted no time and pulled the man away from his friends bedside. A tussle broke out and Steve found himself slammed against the window in the small room. He wrestled the man, punching him at least twice, but the man was strong and managed to push Steve over the visitors chair in the room and made a break for the door. Out of nowhere a steel tray appeared and the man basically ran into it, knocking him to the floor. Kono appeared in the doorway and cuffed the man's hands behind his back. She was too angry to say a word. Steve got up off the ground and helped her with the perp and handed him over to two security guards that had run into the room after Kono. Kono stood watching Chin, he seemed so peaceful, blissfully unaware of what had just happened in his room. She walked to the side of his bed and kissed his forehead and whispered something that Steve could not hear. She held his hand for a moment longer, then turned and left the room, walking straight past Steve. He stood there for a moment and turned his body as she walked past him, very confused as to where she was going. He started to walk after her.

"Kono? Wait, where are you going?" He picked up the pace to catch up with her. She was walking unbelievably fast for somebody with a sore leg. She didn't stop and made it all the way out the front doors of the hospital before Steve caught up with her and grabbed her arm, pulling her to face him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm tired of this Steve. Tired of being victim to somebody else. This has got to end now." She was angry and rightly so, but Steve was unclear of what she meant when she spoke to him.

"Where are you going to go?" He seemed desperate to keep her close to him. "Just come back to the Palace with me and we'll find a way Kono."

"No." He answer was abrupt. " I'll meet you at the Palace in a bit, but I need to find my own way of dealing with this and don't try stop me Steve." Her warning was firm and she started to walk away from him and flagged down the nearest Taxi she could find. Her hair waving down her back as she walked with determination. Her small frame disappeared into the Taxi and it drove off. He knew she was going to do something stupid, but just didn't know how to stop her. He ran back inside the hospital and organised a security detail for Chin, then quickly ran back to the camaro and drove to the palace. A million thoughts plagued his mind. _Where was she going? Would she be safe? What was she doing to do?_


	6. Chapter 6

Wow! So just finished this chapter, didn't realise how long it was! Hope it keeps your attention! Again, I'm no computer tech so not sure if some of the stuff below makes sense, if not, please pretend! Enjoy! Loving the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own them!

Chapter 6

Steve walked into the palace doors and Danny was up in a flash at the sight of him. He looked confused to see the man alone. "What happened? Where's Kono?"

Steve shook his head and ran his fingers through his own hair. " I don't know. She ran off saying that she would end this in her own way." He was beginning to get angry with her. She wasn't supposed to leave them to start her own little mission. The more he thought about it the more he was getting infuriated.

"Well, what did she say?" Danny was concerned

"She said exactly that Danny. She was going to meet us here later."

"Well why did you let her go? Why didn't you go with her?" Interrogating Steve at the moment hadn't seemed like a good idea, but he wanted answers.

"I…I don't know Danny. I suppose I didn't believe she would actually separate from us!"

"Steve, you know she's a mini you! She'll do anything and everything to keep everybody safe, including dumb things." He threw his hands up and walked towards the main table in the room. He placed his hands on the sides of the table and seemed to be breathing in and out heavily to calm himself down. "So we've just got to wait for her now?"

"Yeah I suppose." Steve perched himself in front of the window overlooking the parking lot, staring down at it as if she would appear any second. He felt guilty for not stopping her or at least following her.

Xxxxx

The gigantic house that lay before her was in darkness, all but one room. She sneaked around the side of the house. _Jeez, you'd think these people would have better security_. She was thinking to herself as she silently approached the rear of the house, looking for any opening that could get her inside. She was dressed in black tights and a black sweatshirt and had a black mask to hide her face. She found a window that was slightly open. She slowly lifted the window until the gap was big enough for her to fit through. She hopped onto the window sill and bit her lip as her shot up leg hit the wooden frame. She pushed through the pain and made haste in closing the window again just in case a nosey guard was lurking around the house. She had entered into a bathroom. She slowly opened the door, careful to not make a sound. She headed down a long corridor. Her breathing was controlled and her eyes were darting everywhere, looking for residents of the house. She heard two men talking and slowly entered one of the rooms in the corridor, closing the door behind her, but still listening intently until the voices had disappeared around the corner. She knew where she wanted to go. Marcelo's office. She had seen it when they had arrested him earlier in the week. She was convinced that there was some evidence of his son's workings since he had been incarcerated. She slowly cracked the door open again and listened for noise before heading down the corridor again. She came up to the door she wanted to enter. She put her one hand on the door knob and the other on the door, slowly turning the knob and pushing the door open. She slid inside the room and closed the door behind herself. She pulled out her flashlight and started searching for evidence. She thought she had searched just about everywhere. The desk had nothing useful in it, the bookcases were also a dud. The light of the flashlight searched the room and a peculiar sight caught her attention. She noticed that one of the cushions on the chair seemed to be raised a little, almost as though somebody had lifted it off the chair. She went closer to investigate, finding a secret compartment in the base of the chair. She lifted it up and found a thick file, full of information on the slave trade they had been running. She took out her phone and took pictures of it, every now and then lifting her head to listen for unwelcome visitors. She paged through the file slowly and came upon a sight that made her heart beat rapidly. In the file were pictures of the Five-0 team. Each team member at their house, at work and even on the beach. They had been watching them for some time it seemed. She could date one picture as far back as a month. She hadn't realised that they had known that her team was onto them then. The sound of footsteps interrupted her. She quickly took some pictures of the file and then put it back in its compartment and set the chair into its correct position again. She quickly ran behind the door of the room and patiently waited for the footsteps to disappear. They did not. The door knob started to turn and Kono pulled out her weapon. Her breathing started to get a little heavier. The guard walked into the dark room and held the doorknob while he gave a quick glance around the room. He hadn't seen her and closed the door behind himself. Kono let out a sigh of relief. She had felt up to fighting off a bunch of goons tonight. She leaned in to open the door, but fumbled in the dark and knocked over a pile of books that had been on a coffee table in the room. She scrunched her face up at the realisation that she had probably just alerted the whole house to her presence. She quickly ran towards the window and opened it, climbing out in time to see two guards walk through the study door. She hopped to the ground causing herself more agony to her leg and quickly slipped into dark corners to be able to get off of the property. She made it to the boundary wall and climbed a tree next to it to jump over. She ran across the street and into an alleyway and quickly tore off the black sweater and mask. Her face was sweaty, hair sticking to her head. She re-entered the road, now wearing a small red dress that hugged her body tightly, barely covering the bandage on her thigh. She had put it on underneath the black clothing just in case she found herself in a situation such as this. The road was busy and Kono was thankful for that. She waved down a taxi and began to climb in. She paused before sitting and stared over the hood of the vehicle at the men walking up and down the street looking for their burglar. A small smirk found its way to her lips.

Steve and Danny had been going crazy for the past two hours. Phoning her had been useless and they had looked for her at her house, favourite surf spot and even at Chin's house, but couldn't find her anywhere. They had decided that it would be better to wait for her at the Palace. They both started pacing the room until one of them broke the silence.

"I should have stopped her." Steve was beyond his anger and was now worried sick.

"Yeah, you should've." Danny seemed cold at first. "Fat lot of good that would have done you. She would have found a way to do her own thing anyway." He seemed to be consoling his partner, but wouldn't dare say it out right.

Steve gave a half nod in appreciation, walked towards the window and stared down at the parking lot. "We can't loose her Danny. Not now, not after everything we've been through."

Danny knew that he wasn't referring to the team, but rather himself and Kono. They had obviously gotten to a more intimate part of their relationship. He realised that her running away must have torn him apart on so many levels. He walked up to his friend and put his hand on his shoulder. " She'll be back soon and then we can let her have it…" he turned to the entrance of the office and saw his rookie all dressed in red standing there as if waiting for an invite to interrupt their conversation. "… let me start."

He walked up to Kono. She bowed her head, waiting for the shouting to start. Instead Danny grabbed her in his arms and hugged her. "You dumbass". Her face was pressed against his shirt and she smiled. The smile quickly faded when she looked over Danny's shoulder and saw the way that Steve was looking at her. The look was as if he had been betrayed, his eyes staring directly into hers, but not with the affection she was used to. This seemed as if he was fuming mad. Her body stiffened and Danny could feel the tension building up in her shoulders and slowly let her out of his grasp. "You had us worried. I'm glad you're ok, but he has every right to be angry at you right now." She looked up at Danny with big brown eyes.

"Where did you go?" Steve's voice was strict. He stood facing her, arms crossed in front of his chest.

She rolled her eyes and looked away as she replied "Marcelo's house."

"What! Are you insane? You could have gotten killed!" His anger was now bubbling over.

"I didn't. I'm fine. I had…"

"Kono, you put your life in danger and never even bothered to let us know where we could find you. Not to mention if you had gotten caught we all would've been in big trouble because you had to go play the hero. If he knows you were there then the whole case could get thrown out." Danny seemed to think Steve was over reacting a little, but decided to stay out of argument for now.

She bit her lip. She could feel herself getting angry at his reaction. "I'm fine. They didn't catch me and I wore a mask so they wouldn't know who I was anyway. Happy now, Boss." She knew she was out of line, but couldn't help her snappy tone. "By the way, I did happen to get us some evidence while I was there." She limped towards him and shoved her phone into his chest. He grabbed the phone, but never took his eyes off Kono. "Take a look. I'm going to put on some other clothes." She walked away from him and into her changing room. Steve closed his eyes and breathed out as she left, either to calm himself down or in disbelief of what had just happened, Danny couldn't tell. "That was pretty harsh Steve."

"What do you mean harsh Danny She…?" He let out a moan of intense frustration.

"You and I both know that you didn't care a damn about the case when you didn't know where she was. She is trying to do something to protect her family. Any one of us would have done the same. You included. In fact, you especially."

He stared at Danny for a moment, then looked down and rubbed his face. "I know. I just.."

"I know Steve. She doesn't. Now give me that thing and you go talk to her. Nicely." Danny lifted his eyebrow in warning to Steve and took the cellphone from his hands.

Steve knocked on the change room door. There was no answer. He slowly pushed the door open to find Kono staring at the pictures she had stuck up in her locker. She had changed into a shirt and cargo pants. She didn't stir when Steve entered the room, the door closing behind him.

"Kono…"

"I know.. the rookie blew it."

"No, no you didn't. I did. I'm sorry. I was just…" He walked towards her and leaned against the locker next to hers, "..I was just worried, okay." That is when he noticed that she had streaks on her face, as if she had shed a single tear from each eye. He pulled her to face him. Her eyes were sparkling. "I just thought that something could have happened to you and I freaked out …a bit."

She swallowed hard at his words and spoke softly to him. "I just couldn't sit back and stare at those stupid files of ours and get nowhere. I just got angry that there was nothing I could do to help Chin. I needed to find something to end this Steve."

He could see the hurt in her eyes. He hadn't intended to get angry, but he hated the feeling of not knowing where she was and if she was okay.

"I know. I probably would have done the same if my family was involved." He lifted his hand to face and stroked her temples with his thumb. "I'm sorry I yelled. I'm sorry I didn't understand."

"You don't have to.."

"Yeah, Yeah I do. You've been amazing the last couple of days considering everything you've gone through and I was being selfish, even though…"he raised a finger in reprimand to her, "…you shouldn't have done it alone. I would have come with."

She smiled up at him. "Thanks. Next time I'll include you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They both joined Danny as he stared at the overly large computer screen.

"They were following us." He seemed to be trying to work out the concept in his head.

"What? " Steve stared at the pictures. "But that picture of you Kono was at the children's surf day, that was a month ago. How did they know we were on the case then? We had just gotten it."

"There must be a mole in the governor's agency." Kono said the words quietly because she wasn't sure how the others would react at her assumption.

"Maybe. We need to find out who knew about us getting the case then." Steve picked up his cellphone and started dialling the governor.

Danny took the opportunity to speak to Kono. He walked up beside her and leaned against the table, facing her, as he spoke. "You two ok?"

"Yeah. We're good."

"Good." He paused briefly before prying a little more. "Good good or just good?" a smirk broke out on his face.

"Danny!" She shoved his chest playfully. "You have got a wild imagination, you know that?" Her eyes averted to the screen in front of them.

"uh huh. And now that you are avoiding eye contact with me its getting wilder." He playfully roared at her.

Steve watched on while still on the telephone with the governor. He was a little jealous of their relationship. She seemed so playful with him and he seemed so understanding of her nature. He ended his conversation with the governor and went to stand next to the two who were still giggling like schoolgirls.

"Care to share?" he asked

"No, we don't Simba!" Steve looked confused at Danny's movie reference.

"Ok then, can we get back to it." Kono and Danny gave each other a look as if they had been sent to the headmasters office.

"Yeah ok." Danny tried to look serious again.

"Well, the governor has given me three names of people that knew that we were on the case. We're going to have to check them all out and see what we can find out. I think we should each take a name and get to it. We need bank and phone records and anything else that could be relevant."

They all got to work, pulling records of each of the names. It was now late at night and Danny started to yawn.

"Go get some sleep Danny, I got this." Danny wasn't really sure of Steve's motives, but accepted them anyway. He went into his office and curled up behind Rachel while she slept.

That left Steve and Kono at the evidence table working on the three suspects' files. Steve stared at her as her hair fell in her face while she was reading some of the papers in front of her. She stood from her chair and leaned over the table pushing information onto the big screen, analyzing it with such detail. She sighed in frustration.

"This is going to take us forever. I haven't seen a single thing linking this Jessica woman to any of 'the family'."

"We'll find something. You just have to be patient. This guy Ralph isn't a bouquet of roses either." He was still staring at her when she finally looked in his direction. She smiled. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No." he felt embarrassed that he had been caught staring. "You just look good for somebody that was in an explosion, running through the jungle and got shot."

She smiled back at him. "Coffee. It works wonders. Want some?" She headed to the kitchen area. He stood and followed her.

"Don't mind if I do." He stayed in the doorway, leaning against its frame as he watched her grab two mugs and pour coffee for them both. She handed him his. He took it from her, but never moved out the doorway. She smirked at him.

"The works in there." She pointed to the main room of the office.

"Yeah, but I think we deserve a 5 minute break."

"Ok, so what's on your mind?" She hoped it was her.

Steve wanted to tell her, but he felt foolish. He decided to downplay his emotions at the moment. "How's your leg?"

"Its ok. Stings a bit every now and then." Kono decided not to beat around the bush. "Is that what you were really thinking about?"

He smiled at her forwardness. "No." She raised an eyebrow in question at him. Her big brown eyes staring up at him, waiting for him to make a move. "Actually…" he brushed her arm with his hand, " I was thinking about how worried I was about you today and how I was so relieved when I found you."

Relief. That was why he kissed her. She seemed sad at that moment. "Yeah,, thanks for that by the way."

"Kono, I don't know what I would have done if anything had happened to you."

"Nothing did. Well, almost nothing." She tried to make the conversation more light hearted, but before her effort made any difference his faced leaned closer to hers and lightly kissed her lips. She shivered and sighed at the same time, but never pulled away, rather kissing him back. He was delighted. She was kissing him back. When they both finally released each others lips they smiled to themselves.

"Kinda weird." Kono was the first to break the silence.

"Weird? Is that how you would describe it. First time I've heard that."

"Not the kiss, the feeling. You being my boss and all. You know, weird?"

"Well, would you rather I have met you on the beach or in a chat room." She smiled as his playfulness. As soon as the smile had appeared it disappeared, turning into a look of delight.

"Chatroom!" she squealed.

"Seriously? You're in to that?" he was most confused.

"No! Chat rooms." She pushed past him and ran to the evidence table. She fiddled with the electronic table and pushed some information onto the main screen.

"IP addresses! They could have been talking to each other in chat rooms. Code and all that, so that nobody would find out they spoke."

"Good thinking." He concentrated on what she was doing. She pulled some files and pressed what seemed like millions of keys on the computer. Finally she had what she had been looking for. The IP address from Marcelo's home matched one linked to the governor's office, more specifically, Jessica Simons' computer. It had been used before they arrested Marcelo and after.

"Got it!" She gleamed with joy, almost shouting the words.

"We need to wake up a judge." Steve got out his cell and called the governor. She wasn't thrilled about being woken up, but obliged with Steve's request when she heard one of her own was involved.

Kono raised her hand in questioning what the governor had said. "She's waking the judge as we speak. We'll have the warrant within the hour." The both smiled contently at each other, for a moment forgetting what had happened in the kitchen only minutes ago. They were back to solving the case. It seemed only right to end all of the chaos first before picking up where they left off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi All! Thanks for the awesome encouragement! I've had a bit of a mental block for the last two days and have been putting the story off since then, but now its time to head forth! HOpe you enjoy! Looking forward to reading some new KoVe stories, so please put some up if you write! Thanks again! Onwards...**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't own them! **

Chapter 7

"Danny, Danny" Kono was trying not to wake Rachel and Grace and she shook him.

He opened one eye and squinted at the excited woman staring down at him. "What? Is it morning?"

She smiled in return. "no Haole! We've got a warrant. Wanna come?"

"Hell yeah." He slowly got up from the couch, trying not to disturb Rachel as he moved. Kono and Danny snuck out of the room and headed for Steve as he put on his bullet proof vest.

"Here." He threw Danny's vest towards him. "Two officers are coming to keep an eye on Rachel and Grace."

"Where exactly did we get a warrant and what for?" Kono and Steve seemed excited to fill him in and did so.

"And you did all of this while I was sleeping." He looked at his watch. "In two hours?"

"yeah, now can you get a move on please." Steve seemed impatient.

"What made you think of chat rooms?"

Kono looked to Steve to answer the question. He hesitated for a second, "For me to know and you to find out." He smirked as he walked towards the doors. Kono shrugged her shoulders at Danny and walked after Steve. Danny shook his head and followed.

Xxxxx

Blue and Red lights flashed ahead of the camaro. HPD was assisting with the warrant for Jessica Simons arrest. They pulled up to the quaint house and all ran to the door of the house. Steve on the left hand side and Danny on the right. Kono had been instructed to stand behind Steve due to her injured leg. They knocked on the door. No answer. Steve gave Danny the nod. He stepped back and kicked the door in and then stood back for Steve to head in first, Kono second and he covered them both from the rear. HPD made their way in with the Five-0 team. As they entered the building they saw Jessica trying to escape out of one of the windows in the bedroom. Steve holstered his weapon and ran to the window, holding the woman back from her escape. She struggled against him, but it was no use. The navy SEAL was obviously too strong for her. Steve motioned one of the HPD officers to take her into custody.

"We'll question her at H.Q. after we've looked around a bit."

They all got to work, searching through desks, chairs, beds, almost anything they could find. Danny was the first to shout in jubilee as he found something of use.

"Well, well.. seems our Ms Simons had a second identity. I found a fake passport and a bank account ledger. Seems it was in her fake name. Woweeeee…" he let out a low whistle. "I think I should go work for this guy." He showed the figures to his two partners at which they both raised their eyebrows.

"Wow, no jokes. So I wonder what she was giving him in return for all that cash?" Kono shook her head.

"Well, I think we can let HPD carry on here. Lets go get some info on this whole deal from Ms Simons." Steve made his way to the front door and down the pathway in an instant. Danny and Kono followed pursuit.

Xxxxx

Danny and Steve walked into the interrogation room and seemed to stalk around the woman seated at the small table in the centre of the room. Kono had stayed behind in the viewing room.

"Ms Simons, we're looking for answers. Answers we know you have. So please make this easy, I'm really , really tired and would like to get through with this quickly." Steve was trying to be as calm as he could with the woman who could have been involved in the plots against his team.

She nodded in agreement. She seemed very eager to be cooperative with them.

"Tell us about the fake passport and the money." Steve leaned against the two way mirror in the room. Kono watched him from behind the glass.

"um, it was given to me by Mr Marcelo Junior. He gave it to me so that nobody could trace it back to my account."

"What did he give you the money for?" Danny was cold and Kono noted that she had never seem him that way before.

"He told me to get him information on all of you…Five-0. He wanted to know your schedules, addresses, anything really." She looked downwards, it seemed that she was genuinely feeling guilty.

"So you think its ok to sell information about my family to some freaking mob boss!" Danny was getting worked up.

"I didn't want to, but… my father…he is sick and I needed the money to pay for his doctors bills. They were going to kick him out of hospital if I didn't pay." She pleaded for him to understand.

"So sell one family out for another one. That seems like a fair deal, doesn't it Steven." The sarcasm in Danny's voice was noted by Steve.

"I had to! I had no choice!" The woman snapped back.

"Oh you had a choice alright. You just chose the wrong one!" Danny was getting angry. He let out a rather large, angry sigh and walked out of the interrogation room, slamming the door behind him. He went to join Kono in the small observing room.

Steve had held his composure the whole time in the room with the woman that had put his entire team at risk. "You see, he's angry and he has every right to be. You put his little daughter at risk. She was almost kidnapped and she was shot at! Not to mention a friend of mine is lying in hospital with a hole in his skull and another friend of mine no longer has a home. All because of what you did." His words were cold and seemed to be having an effect on the woman.

Kono had kept quiet as Danny entered the room. She glanced at him as he stood beside her, staring at the woman behind the glass. She thought of Steve's last words and realised that she hadn't even thought of the fact that she didn't have a home. It hadn't bothered her the last two days she had spent with them. They were home, she kept telling herself.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never knew they were going to hurt anybody. I swear. He said he wanted the information so that he would know your next move. That's it. I promise!"

"So are you going to testify against Marcelo Jnr in court?" Steve needed her to be a witness to be able to wrap up the case against the man.

"Yes, yes of course. I'll explain everything." She seemed genuinely remorseful and Steve accepted that. He walked out of the room, not saying another word to her.

Steve walked into the room that Danny and Kono were standing in. They were still staring at the woman in the interrogation room.

"Its weird." Kono gave a half hearted laugh. "A woman like that. She looks so harmless, but everything she gave him led to where we are now."

"Well, it finally looks like we've got enough to get the warrant to arrest Mr Marcelo Jnr."

"I think I'm going to enjoy that. I'm going to get started on the warrant. " They were the only words Danny said as he left the room. Kono and Steve watched as he walked away, obviously still ripe with anger.

Kono sat on a chair in the corner of the room and let out a tired sigh. "I wish this was all over." She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall, her injured leg stretched out in front of her and her arms folded across her chest. She looked so uncomfortable, yet relaxed at the same time.

Steve went to sit next to her. He leaned forward in the chair, not looking back to face her. "It will be soon." He hesitated before his next words came out. "I was thinking, if you need to sit this one out you should say so. I don't want you getting hurt in there and I have a feeling this is going to be quite a battle. I don't want you to think that I'm undermining you here, its just…" he turned to face her, but instead of finishing his sentence he smiled. She had fallen asleep against the wall. "Its just that I think I'd go crazy if you got hurt again." He sat up and went to the door, opening it, before he turned to return to Kono and pick her up and carried her to the couch in her office. He knew it would be another hour or so before the warrant came through so he decided it was best if she slept. She hadn't slept well the night before and then she had been running all day in the jungle. He realised how strong this petit woman was. She had not once complained of being tired after all she had been through. He sat on the couch with her still in his arms and he found himself drifting to sleep with her. She moved her arm to wrap around his neck, her face flat against his chest and here she slept for the next forty five minutes.

Danny had stared at Rachel and Grace sleeping for the last ten minutes. He knew this next mission was going to be dangerous, but he also knew it would be more dangerous not to get this over with. He walked up to the couch they were sleeping on and kissed each of them on the foreheads and slowly turned and walked towards Kono's office. When he walked into the rookie's office he saw her and the boss sleeping so peacefully on the couch. He smiled slightly to himself. He didn't want to wake them, but the warrant had arrived and they needed to get ready to leave.

"Hey you two kids, its time to get going." He said the words softly, but the two bodies sleeping on the couch still woke to his words. Kono lifted her head and was surprised at where she found herself. She sat up quickly, jolting Steve awake. He looked at her through one sleepy eye. She noticed how close they were and quickly got off of this lap before moving over to her desk, fiddling with random objects in her drawer to seem busy. Steve stood and stretched as he spoke to Danny.

"We're good to go?"

"Yeah, lets get this over with, shall we?" he motioned for Steve and Kono to walk ahead of him through the doorway.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys! Sorry for the not so quick updates, its been crazy at work! Not sure how many more chapters are to follow, will see how the flow goes! Hope you enjoy! Thanks AGAIN for all adds, alerts, reviews! I really really really appreciate them!

Disclaimer: I own none of them!

Chapter 8.

It was now approximately four o'clock in the morning. The house before them was in darkness, apart from a few porch lights. They pulled up to the front gates and were met with two guards. They flashed their warrant to the men who took it from them and walked towards the little house to the side of the gate. They were talking to somebody via radio and started acting suspicious.

"Man, why can't it just be easy for once." Danny sighed as he started to draw his weapon from his holster, assuming the men were fidgeting so that they could buy some time and get ready for an armed defence. He was right. The two men at the gate pretended to be speaking to each other and then suddenly grabbed their weapons and started shooting at the SUV that the team was in and the two police cars that had arrived with them. Kono, Steve and Danny exited the SUV from the other side and started to return fire on the guards. It was difficult because they were protected by the tiny guard house that they were in, but eventually the guards seemed impatient and it turned out to be their downfall. With those two down the team got back into the vehicle. Steve had a smirk on his face as he faced his partner. "Hold on tight."

Danny started to buckle his safety belt. "Why can't you just push the button, why do have to go all Rambo on us." He braced himself for the impact of the gate on the bumper of the SUV. Steve smiled a full grin at his colleague. They raced towards the entrance of the house and Steve parked the SUV facing the house so that the vehicle could offer some cover for them when they guards piling out the house started firing on them.

They armed men opened fire on the 3 vehicles and they all opened their vehicle doors and returned fire. The bullet battle seemed to go on forever, but with the assistance of HPD the Five-0 team managed to push the perps back into the building. All three of the team ran to the front door, taking up their usual positions. Danny pushed the door open and Steve went in first, again followed by Kono and Danny at the rear. Two shots were fired in their direction at which Steve put his arm back to guide Kono to a safe position behind the stairwell of the huge entranceway of the house. They both lifted their heads above the stairwell banisters and started firing in the direction of oncoming bullets, ducking every now and then to ensure they did not get shot. Out of nowhere Danny started firing and seemed to have hit the man that was firing on his partners. He smiled at both of them. "I'm done playing nice." They both smiled in surprise at Danny, he was normally the one who wanted everybody to be taken out alive. Steve motioned to Danny to check the downstairs area of the house, Kono to take the left wing upstairs and he would take the right wing. They nodded and started off on their individual missions. As Steve and Kono reached the top of the stairwell he glanced at her and gave her a nod as if he was saying that he would see her later and threw in a wink to make sure she knew she had something good to look forward to. Kono smirked at him, but soon turned and started down the long corridor which she knew all too well. She stalked down the corridor, clearing each room as she went. When she had finally finished clearing each room she head back towards Steve's area of the house. She met Danny coming up the stairs as she stalked in his direction. They proceeded to walk together down the long corridor checking rooms. Where was Steve? They both gave each other a worried look as they started to get concerned when they had almost finished checking the corridor. There were two rooms left, Danny pointed his gun in the direction of the room on the left, Kono went right. He slowly walked into the room and moved his gun around the room. It was clear. He turned to see how Kono was doing and quickly raised his gun and pointed it in her direction when he noticed her predicament.

She had walked into the room and been taken by surprise as Steve was on his knees, gun pointed to his head. His face had a few cuts on it and blood was dripping from his head. She remained firm and kept her gun pointed in the direction of the man who had her boss hostage. She swallowed hard. Danny came to stand beside her.

"Well.. seems we have ourselves a situation here." Marcelo Jnr was the man holding the gun. "Lower your weapons or I kill him right before your eyes."

Kono stared at Steve. He gave a single nod. She knew what that meant and hoped she could pull it off. Danny caught on aswell and they both started to lower their weapons. The two goons that had been standing to the side of them walked towards the two cops and both simultaneously reached down to grab their weapons. As they did Kono gave the one good a punch to the face. She had purposefully kept her right hand free for that. She kicked the man and brought him crumbling down to the ground, while Danny had hit the goon in his path with a hand to the throat and two jabs to his side also bringing him down.

Steve had known that they would not be able to win this through negotiation, that's why he gave them 'the nod'. As he witnessed Kono and Danny bringing the armed men to their knees he elbowed back to his capture's knees, and hit him with his right fist. They had been stupid enough not to tie his hands. Marcelo Jnr swung at him with his right fist. Steve blocked it and gave the man a hard hit to the face which caused him to fall to the ground. Steve kneeled with one knee on the man's back and cuffed him. "Its over now. You're done."

"You're going to be sorry about this McGarrett." The man's threats seemed hard to take serious at that moment.

HPD officers came running through the door. They had heard the tussle from downstairs and swiftly picked up the men that the Five-0 team had been fighting and exited the building with them.

Kono walked over to Steve who was now leaning on the desk infront of him, his head bowed. "You okay?" She reached up to check the wound on his head. It was barely bleeding anymore. He caught her hand as she had raised it.

"I'm good. You?" He held her hand for a few moments longer until Danny walked up into the conversation.

"What the hell happened Steven? How did they get you?"

"The two guys jumped me while I had my gun on Marcelo Jnr."

"Sloppy, real sloppy." Danny grinned as he ushered the other two to leave the building with him. They all left the scene together. Kono stared at Steve as they made their way down the stairs. She thought of how it felt when she saw him kneeling with the gun towards his head. She shivered a little and closed her eyes for a second or two. She never wanted to feel that way again, but with this job came those situations. She knew this. She pointed Steve towards the medic when they got outside. He knew she wasn't going to let him dodge them, so he went willingly. When the crime scene was secured they all headed back to the palace to write their reports.

The sun had risen and was streaming brightly into the palace windows. They all went to the respective offices and started on their reports, eager to get them over with so that they could be out of the offices soon. Rachel and Grace had woken up with Danny re-entering the room.

"Hey." He smiled at the two sleepy ladies.

"Hey. Is it over yet?" Rachel questioned his smile.

"Yeah. Its done. We get to go home soon." He walked up to them and embraced them both.

Kono was watching on from her office. She smiled to herself, knowing that they were finally at peace. She stared for a second longer, then bowed her head and carried on with her report. She was so tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep, but she knew that the sooner she got the report over with the better. After about half an hour of typing she had finally finished. She stretched her arms up and walked towards Steve's office. He had been on the phone most of the early morning, speaking to the governor about the happenings and had just finished his report. He looked up as the tired woman stood in front of him.

"You done?"

"Yeah, think I'm going to head out now."

"Wait for me, I'll give you a ride home. Wait, you don't have a home. Where are you gonna stay?"

"Well I'm going to head to see Chin first, then maybe I'll go crash at his place for a while since as you pointed out, I'm homeless. Not to mention I could really use the sleep."

He noted again how tired she looked. He piled the papers neatly on his desk, then stood and walked around the desk, guiding her out the door with him.

"Danno. We're going to the hospital? You going home now?" He shouted to Danny as walking past his office noticing that he was packing up as well.

"Yeah, I'm going to take these two home. I'll go see Chin a bit later. Tell him I say hi."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They walked up to the hospital room that Chin had been moved to. Kono felt groggy. She had fallen asleep on the ride over to the hospital and Steve had to wake her when they had arrived. A smile made its way to her lips as she entered the room. Chin was sitting up and talking to one of the nurses when they entered.

"Chin!." She leaped to his bedside and gave him a gentle hug.

"Hey little cuz. Steve."

"Hey. How you feeling?" Steve gave the man a pat on the shoulder.

"Like I've got a hole in my head." He smiled, but soon it turned to concern. "Kono, what happened to your arm and your leg?"

"Ah nothing much cuz. Jogging incident." She smiled at him.

"You weren't really jogging when I called, where you?"

"Kind of. Anyway, enough about me. When they letting you blow this joint?"

"Not soon enough. They say I have to stay for another week at least. The guys that hit me, they were in a black SUV." He had no idea of what his team had been through while he was in a coma.

"No worries brah, all sorted already. Listen, I'm going to need to crash at your place for a while so I'm going to head there tonight."

Chin was confused. "What's wrong with your place?"

"A little electrical incident." She smiled again. She was finally happy again. Seeing her cousin well was part of it. The other part was the fact that she didn't have to worry about somebody trying to kill them at every corner. Another part of that was the man standing in the room with her. He smiled at the lack of detail she gave her cousin.

"Okay. Well, no parties while I'm not there." He realised that she was purposefully hiding the details and didn't have the energy to press her on the matter.

"Me, never cuz!" She grinned. "We best get going. Let you have your beauty sleep. I will be back tomorrow to see you. No flirting with the nurses."

"Too late." The nurse in the room joked.

"Night cuz."

"Night? Its only morning."

"Its so night time for me!" she winked and started to walk out of the room.

"We'll see you tomorrow. Danny says he'll be by later. " Chin nodded at Steve.

"Look after my cousin Steve." Steve nodded as he left the room following Kono out the door.

Kono walked slowly ahead of Steve, waiting for him to catch up. He ran slightly to catch up with her. "So, I'll take you to Chin's now?"

"Yes please. I need to sleep badly!" she let out a yawn.

"You want to come to my place first, then I take you there later?" He was nervous to offer.

She smiled to herself, then turned to him. "You scared to be alone? Need superwoman to protect you?"

He grinned at her response. "Well, I was thinking…"He grabbed her hand as they walked out the exit of the hospital. "…maybe we could recharge together."

She felt a sudden rush pulsate through her body as their hands joined. He wanted to be around her. Her eyes lit up. "Ok, but no funny stuff okay. Plus, I have a huge party planned at Chin's!" She winked at him.

"Yes ma'am."

XXXXXX

They made their way to Steve's place by 11 am that morning. Kono still had her newly purchased belongings in Steve's van and sighed as she off loaded them at his house.

"Whats up?" He looked worried.

"Nothing, just wondering how I'm going to build up my wardrobe again. Limited clothes, not my scene."

He smiled at her. "Well, you could wear some of my stuff while you're here. That way your clothes would feel new when you put them on."

She rolled her eyes at his teasing. "Whatever, McGarrett."

They went inside and Steve took her stuff from her as they entered the house and placed it in Mary's room. "I'm sure you could borrow some of Mary's clothes if you wanted."

"I'll be ok, thanks." She shouted from the kitchen as she poured them both some orange juice. She handed him his glass when he walked into the kitchen. They sat at the kitchen table and an awkward silence seemed to fall on the room.

"You did good over the last couple of days." He stared at her with genuine awe. "You might even put me to shame in a couple of years if you carry on like that."

She laughed. "Really, what part of you would I put to shame. Good Navy boy or bad ass McGarrett?"

"A little of both I think." Another silence fell on the room.

"I think its time we go to sleep."

"yeah, sure. I'm going to sleep in the hammock outside. You are more than welcome to find a place to crash…or…join me?"

Kono found herself blushing and seemed speechless. Steve took this as a no. He got up from the table and walked to his porch. "Night Kono."

She smiled remembering the house in the jungle and how that night had ended up. "Night Steve."

He walked outside and disappeared from sight. Kono sat at the table for a few moments longer. She seemed to be weighing up her options. Should she go with him? If she did then there was no cover of a case to distract them and whatever was going to happen would happen then. Or she could go to Mary's room and sleep it off for a couple of hours. She chewed at her fingers. She made a decision.

She slowly got up from the table and walked through Steve's house, entering Mary's room. She unzipped her bag and pulled out a small pair of shorts and a comfortable t-shirt. She slipped her clothes off and dressed into the more comfortable attire. Then she made her way down the passage again and headed for the back porch. When she got there she stared in the direction of the hammock. Steve was lying in it. One leg hanging off the edge. It looked as though he were already asleep or nearing so. She made her way quietly to the peaceful man and stood above him as she reached him. She stared down at him for a few moments. He looked so peaceful. She decided that she didn't want to wake him. As she turned to return to the house a hand caught her wrist. "Where do you think you're going missy?"

She let out a nervous laugh. "I thought you were asleep. I didn't want to wake you."

He gently pulled her down until she fell into the hammock next to him. "I wasn't asleep. I was waiting, with my eyes closed."

She smiled up at him. He shifted his weight in the hammock so that they could both fit nicely into it. The sun was shining around them, only the shadow of the umbrella above them sheltered them from its rays. Steve let out a satisfied groan as he wrapped his arms around Kono. She lifted her stitched arm and rested it on his chest and nuzzled her face into his neck. She felt so safe and so unbelievably happy. She didn't remember much after that, except that she was so comfortable. They both drifted off to sleep quickly and slept for most of the day.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi Everybody! My humblest apologies for the delay in updates! Have had yellow jaundice for 2 weeks and its been excruciating! This is the last chapter for this story. Pretty much all Steve and Kono with a guest appearance from Danny! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews and adds! Its been awesome!

Disclaimer: I don't own them!

chapter 9

The sun was starting to set on beach infront of Steve's house. The two had been nestled in each others arms the whole day. They had barely moved an inch in the hammock. Steve awoke to the sun beaming in his face as it set over the horizon. He turned to see the beautiful woman lying in his arms. He let out a deep sigh. It felt right, so right. She had her head still resting on his shoulders as she slept soundly. Her dark smooth hair was cascading over her face. He lifted his hand to brush it behind her ear and she moved slightly at the touch of his hand, but still did not wake. He decided that he would make her dinner and let her catch up on the much needed sleep that she had been deprived of the last couple of days. Carefully he took one step out of the hammock, balancing it as he moved his body away from hers. When standing above the hammock he turned back and watched her nestle into the hammock again, not seeming to notice that his body was no longer there. He smiled down at her, a glimmer in his eye at the thought of her being close to him. He ran into the house and allowed her to sleep some more.

Steve busied himself in the kitchen, making a healthy chicken dish for them both when he heard a knock at the front door. He scampered in that direction and opened the door to find Danny standing there, ready to knock again.

"Hey. No letting yourself in these days?" He rushed back to the kitchen.

"Nah, thought that you might be still having a beauty nap and we all know how badly you needed that." He grinned at his own joke.

Steve brushed off the comment. "I thought you'd be with Rachel and Grace tonight?"

"They are resting at the moment. Also I needed to go home and change and thought I'd stop by on my way. Are you hungry Steve? That's a hell of a pile of food, even for you."

"It's for Kono aswell." Danny raised an eyebrow in surprise and nodded as if knowing what was going on.

"Right, should have guessed."

"Danny."

"No need to explain. I totally understand. Extreme situations bring people closer together." Steve shot him a look. "Where is she anyway?"

"Sleeping. Outside on the hammock."

"And where did you sleep?"

"none of your business Danny. Don't you have anything better to do than nit pick at me?"

"Ok, ok. I know when its my cue to leave. Behave yourself Steven. Tell Kono I say the same thing." He pointed his finger in the air " P.S. You are so lucky that Chin is in hospital and not here to see this."

"Danny, there's nothing to see."

"Yeah yeah, I better not see Barry White in the CD player when I come over again." He waggled his eyebrows and waved a hand in farewell to his partner.

Steve shook his head at his partner, realising that telling him his true feelings on the matter might make things more complicated, especially for Kono. The last thing he wanted to do was imply a situation that she was not completely comfortable with. He completed the meal and served it onto two plates and walked outside to see Kono still sleeping in the hammock. He walked over to her and placed one plate close to her face so that she could smell the aromas. Her eyes started to flinch. The light was no longer bright outside. She slowly lifted her head. Steve noted to himself how gorgeous she looked when she was still half asleep. Her eyes adjusted to being open and she sat up dead straight, not really comprehending where she was.

"Boss?"

"yeah, I go by that name, but most people call me Steve." He smiled at her sleepy behaviour.

She scratched her head as she adjusted herself in the hammock. Almost loosing balance due to the fact that she had not realised she was in it. "How long have I been sleeping for?"

"A while. I made dinner. You up for it?"

"yeah of course. Feels like I haven't eaten in days."

"Come on. I'll set it up on the porch."

She slowly rose from the hammock and walked towards the porch of the house, remembering the days events as she finally awoke from her sleepy state.

"hmmm.. smells good."

"yeah, I have a feeling it will taste even better."

They smiled at each other as they each picked up their utensils to start eating. They ate almost in complete silence. The moment feeling rather awkward as neither one of them was sure what would happen after they had finished their dinner.

"Thanks. That was great. I'm totally stuffed right now."

"It was my pleasure. Nice to finally have a normal moment. Want to take a walk to work it off?"

"Yeah sure I could do that."

He rose from the table and took her hand in his as he guided her onto the beach. Kono enjoyed the warm feeling of holding his hand, but it still seemed awkward. As if they had unfinished business that was blocking them from being completely open with each other.

The moon was shining brightly and reflected off the ocean as they walked in complete silence down the beach, their hands still joined. Steve decided that the silence was too much for him.

"So superwoman?"

"Yeah superman."

He smiled at her form of banter. "Feel like a swim?" With that he lifted her over his shoulder and ran towards the water. She squealed at him.

"Steve, put me down! You're such a brute!"

He laughed in response and proceeded to drop her into the water. As she hit the water she could feel the saltiness of it stinging her wounds. She winced in the sudden pain of it. Steve had forgotten about her wounds. He took note of her response and quickly leaned down to pull her out of the water. "Kono, I'm so sor…"

Before he could complete his sentence she had him in a neck lock and pulled him head first into the water. She rose to her feet and laughed hysterically at him looking like a drowned rat.

"Oh, really, its like that now is it?" He wiped the water from his face and started to chase her in the water.

"No fair, I'm injured!" She was still laughing when he had come behind her and picked her up, bridal style and was pretending to get ready to dump her in the water again. "Uncle! Uncle!" She was smiling a full grin at him. Their eyes met as he carried her to shore. She had her arm wrapped around his neck. All of a sudden she felt an electric pulse run through her core. She swallowed hard and seemed to get nervous. Steve gave her a half smile in response and continued to carry her to the shore. They were both soaking wet, water dripping off of them from head to toe. Steve paused as he reached the dry sand. He wasn't sure if she would let him carry on like this or if she would bolt. He laid her gently on the sand and found a comfortable position lying next to her. He leaned on his one elbow and faced her as he began to stroke her arm. She shivered. He leaned towards her and let his hand cup her face.

"Kono Kalakaua, you are amazing." The words were so genuine coming from him. She could hardly believed he had said them.

"You're not too bad yourself McGarrett." A smirk on her lips.

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever, when all of a sudden Kono pulled away from him and started to stand, dusting the sand off of herself. Steve was not completely surprised. He knew that she would have some reservations about them being together. He looked up at her towering over him.

"We should probably get back to the house. I could use a shower." _A cold one_. She thought to herself.

Steve sighed disappointedly and raised himself off the damp sand. "Ok by me."

Kono felt guilty, as if she had led him on and then pushed him away when he was comfortable with her, but she couldn't help feeling as though was in a dream world and soon the dream would end. She started to walk back along the beach ahead of Steve, he soon caught up with her and put his arm around her shoulder as if reassuring her that he wasn't put off by her backing away. She smiled meekly at him as they made their way back to the house.

The house seemed awfully big to Kono. Like her and Steve were on opposite sides of the world when in fact they were on either side of the room. She quickly made her way into the downstairs bathroom and had a shower. Steve went upstairs took out a Navy T-shirt and a pair of his running shorts and snuck into Mary's room and laid them on the bed for Kono. He quickly ran upstairs again and went for a shower aswell.

Kono walked into the spare room and immediately a smile made its way across her face when she saw the clothes laid out on the bed. She picked up the shirt and the smell of it reminded her of Steve instantly. That was a scent she could used to. She dressed herself in the clothes he had laid out for her and made her way to the living room where Steve was perched comfortably on the 3 seater couch, watching tv. He looked at her wearing his clothes and smiled a toothy grin at her. They seemed so big on her. She had obviously pulled the drawstring shorts as tight as they could go and they still hung on her hips. She tossed two bandages at him as he sat on the couch.

"Care to assist?"

"For you Kono, anything." The grin still present on his face.

She sat next to him on the couch and he slowly started to bandage her arm. She could feel the warmth of his breath rolling over her skin. She instantly got goose flesh.

"You cold?" He looked up at her with his eyes, still keeping his head focused on her arm.

She shook her head, afraid that any words that would come out of her mouth would reveal to him how nervous she was that they were so close. He seemed to get the picture though. He finished bandaging her arm then slowly moved his hand onto her thigh, letting it slide down her leg to her knee. Her heart started to beat a little faster.

Steve lifted her knee onto his lap and slid his hand back to the area that had been grazed by the bullet. Kono watched him as he carefully bandaged her leg, making sure no loose ends stuck out of the bandage. When he had finished bandaging her leg he let his hand rest on her thigh. She swallowed hard and their eyes met as they stared in silence. Steve slowly wrapped his other arm around her waist and scooted her closer to him. She could feel the space between them getting smaller and her whole body started to shake, wishing that they were no longer apart. Steve felt her shaking and took his hand off of her leg and let it find her face. Cupping her face gently he pulled her into a sweet, sensual kiss. She didn't back away this time. Now she realised that this is where she wanted to be. Her family was safe and now she needed to concentrate on the man in front of her. She raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck, returning the kiss he was giving her. There was nothing to disturb them now. She felt relaxed as they embraced each other on the couch. When eventually their lips parted she noticed an incredible grin on Steve's face.

"Pretty pleased with yourself?"

"Well, this happens to be the most dangerous thing I've done in a couple of days and I have to say, I think it went well." Kono giggled at his words. She loved the playful banter he was giving her.

"Well Commander McGarrett. I think I can up the danger level on this one." She shifted and Steve found himself staring up at the beautiful brunette who was now sitting firmly in his lap, her knees on either side of his waist. They grinned at each other.

"I think I'm up for the challenge."


End file.
